Disclosed herein is a method and apparatus for controlling a fluffer port in an image production device.
One of the more challenging aspects of high speed vacuum corrugated media feeder technology in image production devices is assuring the reliable separation of individual sheets of media away from the media stack. This process is initiated via the use of a media fluffing system. However, in image production devices with high-speed, cut sheet feeding, materials often adhere together resulting in multi-feeds and machine shutdowns. Varying media weights and types along with temperature and humidity differences, present challenges for conventional fluffer port configurations.